


Accident and recovery

by Severiner



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Accidental processor damage, Cannon Divergence, Injury Recovery, Matrix meddling, Miracles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime obtains a serious processor injury and is found by the 'Cons<br/>Megatron himself takes him in and personally looks after the mech he has been pining over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident and recovery

An accident had rendered Optimus Prime, not comatose but not aware of himself. The Decepticons had found him and Megatron ordered him taken back to the Nemesis.

The diagnosis was not good, Primes Memory chips and Personality Matrix had suffered damage. The damage was in too deep and too fine for Hook to fix. He only gave Optimus 0.002% chance for full recovery and less than 10% for any noticeable improvement.

Through his own channel contacted Ratchet, “What is it Hook?” Ratchet growled.

“I thought you would like to know we have Prime. However, before you start yelling you need to know what condition we found him in.” Hook said this quickly to cut off a spiel from the temperamental Autobot CMO.

“I am listening.” Ratchet said shortly.

“We found him unconscious with a nasty crack in his helm. The only things damaged were his Memory chips and personality Matrix. Unfortunately the damage is so fine that only his self-repair has even a chance of fixing it.   
Now here is the worst part, from the extent of the damage I predict less than 10% chance of any form of recovery and at most 0.002% chance for a full recovery.” Hook explained.

“Have you taken into account how stubborn he is? There are plenty of times anyone else would have died yet he has a habit of beating the odds.” Ratchet was concerned though that sort of damage always had very low odds.

“He might be stubborn but this has nothing to do with the strength of his will unlike with the spark. Also Lord Megatron wants to take care of him himself.” Hook shook his helm.

“So Ol’Bucket head is still pining after Prime. How do you think he will take it if Prime does not recover?” Ratchet asked.

“Yes he is, and he won’t take it well, not well at all.” Hook sighed very few knew of Megatron’s attraction to the Autobot leader. Only Ratchet of the Autobots, Soundwave and himself that he knew of.

“Is that all?” Ratchet asked more subdued than usual, Optimus was well loved and this was very bad news.

“Yes, I will let you know if he shows any signs of recovery.” Hood promised before terminating the connection.

Megatron paced his quarters sending a look towards the form on his berth every so often. Hook had repaired the crack in Optimus’s helm, removed or deactivated all weapons and communication. He should be waking soon, but what state he would be in was unknown.

The form woke and unshuttered its optics; sitting up it scanned its surroundings with a passive expression. Megatron approached gaining its focus but eliciting no other response. Megatron felt his spark sink Optimus did not recognise him. 

Not giving up just yet Megatron tried to give him a cube. Optimus just looked at it, so cradling his opponents and secret loves helm Megatron fed him, feeling as if his spark would shatter. Optimus accepted the energon drinking it easily but nothing else.  
After the cube was finished Megatron got Optimus to stand and walk around the large dark quarters. Optimus walked in silence, also performing a number of stretches at the Decepticon leaders command. This was done in order to maintain his joints and flexibility.

As the weeks past and no sign of improvement were seen, Megatron felt his hope slowly drain away.

There was one thing, one element everyone had forgotten to factor in. The Matrix.   
It was waiting and watching; it knew of Megatron’s feelings for its bearer but needed to see how much Optimus really meant to him. The Matrix only knew what its bearer’s sensors could pick up and the knowledge of the past Primes. It could briefly reconnect to the spark it was a part of and know then, but this was also a test of character and it would allow Megatron time to search his true feelings.

The night Megatron broke, crying and cradling Optimus’s body to him was the night the Matrix acted. It had seen enough and too much more could cause irreversible damage to Megatron.

Optimus became aware of himself bit by bit, starting with a small smile when Megatron fed him his morning Energon.

Megatron was stunned and felt his hope reignite, he tried not to let it get too strong, but.

Once the cube was finished Megatron took Optimus to see Hook.

Hook was astonished when Megatron barged in with a grin on his face Optimus behind him.

“He smiled, when I gave him his morning energon he smiled.” Megatron announced.

“That is excellent. Have him lay down here and I shall take a look, it might take a few hours.” Hook also smiled at the news.

Hook was amazed at what he found. The memory chips were slowly being repaired, but the connection to the rest of the processor was untouched. However it was the Personality matrix that made him smile. Small sections were cut off and being repaired individually. One tiny piece was active, that was what had caused the smile.

Closing the Primes helm he re-evaluated the chances for further and even full recovery.

Being realistic he said 90% chance for more noticeable improvements and as high as 15% for full recovery. Megatron was pleased, while not the best those odds were a lot better than before. He took the now awake Optimus back to his quarters.

Hook called Ratchet.

“What is it this time? I have a lot of work to be getting on with.” Ratchet grouched.

“I have good news, it appears Optimus falls within that 10%, he smiled, it was small but it was a smile. I also took a look and the results have me slightly baffled.” Hook admitted.

“Baffled? How so?” Ratchet demanded.

“How sophisticated is Primes auto-repair?” Hook hedged.

“The same as anyone else’s, what are you getting at Hook?” Ratchet growled.

“Then I don’t know how to explain what has happened. The memory chips have been completely cut off from the rest of the processor and are slowly being fixed chip by chip. But it is the personality Matrix that astounds me. It has been separated into small sections with each being repaired individually one part is repaired and now active.” Hook explained.

“That is not normal. And I don’t know. What odds are you betting on now?” Ratchet was astonished and hopeful. Sometimes these things went wrong as random parts were repaired causing issues for other parts.

“I told Megatron 90% for further improvement and 15% for full recovery. I don’t want to get his hopes up too far he was getting very moody and depressed up until today. I honestly think there is a full chance for further recovery and 30% for full recovery. But that is only if things stay as they are going.” Hook shook his helm not believing it himself.

“Really so his repairs are looking that good. I think you did the right thing with Megatron he would be devastated if Optimus did not recover further. But I agree with you it does sound good. Almost too good to be true, if you get what I mean. Perhaps Optimus’s luck is something to do with being a Prime.” Ratchet was suspicious; he did not think Hook was lying, rather at what was the true cause for Optimus’s recovery.

“Maybe you are right, I shall keep you informed of any more changes.” Hook said.

“You had better, now I have work to do.” Ratchet smirked and the connection was cut.

Optimus did continue to improve; he started doing small things for himself without instruction. He also started talking, first to ask for things then later to ask questions about anything and everything. Optimus it appeared was innately curious.

The only ones he would let touch him were Hook and Megatron.

One day Megatron caught him organising the desk in his quarters.

There was only one issue. The memory chips were not being reattached even though they were being repaired. Ratchet thought that they were going to be reattached all at once when everything else was repaired.

Megatron was very happy; he was convinced he was going to get his Optimus back. This time he would not make the same mistakes. He would keep Optimus with him and show how much he cared.

All of this had taken several Earth years. During that time Megatron had toned down then stopped his attacks, turning to other means for obtaining the energy required to make energon. As the attacks on Humans stopped so did their relations with the Autobots improve.

Everyone now knew of Optimus’s condition and prospects of full recovery, now around 80% according to Hook. Ratchet had been allowed a visit to check Optimus’s condition for himself. He was impressed and astonished at how organised the repair was.

The Matrix was ecstatic it had only thought this would bring Optimus and Megatron together not end the war. It kept the memories of Optimus’s recovery to show the Prime when it was time to reconnect his memory chips.

A decade after the accident it was time.

Optimus woke feeling disorientated. The Matrix pulsed in his chest indicating that it wanted him to link to it. With no sign that he was awake to the outside world Optimus opened himself to the Matrix. Memories greeted him, his own, but how could that be?   
He did not recall these events. Looking closer Optimus was shocked.

He returned from the Matrix confused. He online his sensors one at a time, he became aware of a warmth at his back and a weight over his chest. He was lying on his side on a berth more comfortable than his own. Not his chambers in the Ark then he decided, just like the Memories in the Matrix suggested.

He onlined his audios next, hearing the venting and other sounds of another mech. So he was not alone wherever he was, and he was not in the Ark unless they had managed to make higher quality berths. He doubted that though and the memories didn’t support that theory either. 

He checked his chromoter and system reports. What ten years? He had been out of it for ten years! The system reports showed that he was in perfect condition and that repairs to his Memory chips and Personality Matrix were completed and successful. His memory chips and Personality Matrix had been damaged? That would explain the lost time but not his recovery.

The Matrix Optimus realised, it had made sure he recovered and that the memories were not corrupted.

Deciding it was time he onlined his optics. The room was dark his optics casting a soft glow on the purple walls. The Nemesis then, just like the Matrix memories had indicated. Since everything else was correct Optimus suspected that the mech he was recharging with was the Decepticon leader Megatron.

Optimus heard a sigh and the arm tightened pulling him closer to Megatron.

Megatron woke smiling to himself he decided to try something new today. He lightly kissed the back of Optimus’s neck. Soon he would be fully recovered; they were just waiting for the memory chips to be reconnected.

Optimus felt something brush the back of his neck and fought the urge to tense up. Again he felt the light touch, but in a different place closer to his audio. He sighed when the lips brushed the sensitive finials.

“Awake are you?” A familiar deep voice purred, Megatron.

Deciding it would not hurt to answer he replied, “Yes, but I am confused as to why you are doing that, touching me like this.”  
Megatron paused, that was new, he usually just answered directly and only to what was being asked.

“Don’t you like it?” Megatron purred giving the finial a lick.

“I do but, what has been happening over the last ten years? The Matrix only showed me snap shots. And why are you acting like this?” Optimus asked suppressing a shiver at the lick.

“You have your memories back.” Megatron breathed, “I have been waiting and hoping even against all the odds in the beginning. You have recovered.” Megatron embraced him tightly and a shudder passed through the grey frame.

Optimus was surprised at the emotion in the words but did not doubt their sincerity. Relaxing Optimus stroked the arms holding him tight, “Yes, my recovery is complete and the Matrix kept my memories of the time. What has happened? Please Megatron I need to know.”

“All in time Optimus, first energon, then we need to tell Hook and Ratchet. They will likely want to check for themselves. After all that I shall call a meeting and you can ask your questions there.” Megatron said as he reluctantly let go of Optimus to get up.

Optimus took the cube handed to him and asked, “Who will be at the meeting?”

“I don’t want to spoil the surprise, drink and you will find out soon.” Megatron smirked, downing his own cube.

Optimus sighed but did as he was told and soon was in the Nemesis’s med-bay.

Ratchet and Hook were arguing about something when they came in.

“Ratchet, oh it is good to see you.” Optimus cried.

Ratchets optics widened, “You have your memories back?” He asked Optimus, and then turning to Megatron he said, “I thought you would have to drag him in here, either unconscious or fighting you, when that happened?”

“The Matrix.” Optimus said simply.

“What do you mean by...? Oh. It is the reason you recovered at is it not?” Ratchet asked.

“I believe so yes. I guess you want to check to see nothing has gone wrong and that I am fully repaired.” Optimus gave a dramatic sigh.

“Yes, now get your aft on that berth.” Ratchet pointed were he meant.

Megatron was smiling in amusement but it did not reach his optics, Hook noticed this so he sent Megatron a com. “Is everything alright, sir?”

“Yes, well um, mostly, I’m just concerned that Optimus will reject me.” Megatron admitted.

“Well he seems happy enough for now, did he say or do anything to make you think this?” Hook asked carefully.

“No, but in the past he never indicated an interest and what if he wants someone else.” Megatron was full of insecurities.

“That may be true, but he never indicated an interest in anyone. He appears to be as the humans say married to his job.” Hook replied.

“So you are saying with the war over he would have more time outside of his job. Wait in a way he is ‘married’ to his job. He is bonded to the Matrix.” Megatron sighed.

“True but other Primes have had a bonded mate. Just let him know that you are interested, he might remember what happened while he was recovering.” Hook shrugged.

“He does, or more accurately he says the Matrix does. What if he just doesn’t want me?” Megatron replied.

“And he has not said a thing? Let him know the real you, behind being a tyrant. Now I have to go help Ratchet and you have a meeting to set up.” Hook cut the com connection; this was between the two of them.

“It looks like he was never injured; honestly we should have suspected the Matrix from the start.” Ratchet commented.

“Well I would give him a clean bill of health, and remember you did say this was likely to have something to do with him being a Prime.” Hook replied.

“True I did. Let’s finish up here so we can wake Optimus and get that meeting started.” Ratchet suggested.  
Hook just nodded.

Optimus was surprised to see so many Autobots amongst the Decepticons present. They were not standing on either side of the room either. No they were mingling and talking.

“Surprised?” Megatron asked in a silky tone.

“Very, how did this happen. Is the War over?” Optimus asked back.

“According to me, yes. You will have to ask their opinions on that though.” Megatron smirked stretching out in his throne.

Everyone had turned to look while the two leaders were talking.

“I would just like to know what has been going on in the last ten years. Apparently much has changed.” Optimus smiled.

“Well apparently you have been sharing a berth with Megatron.” Sideswipe smirked from near the Decepticon seekers.

“Yes I would like to know why for that as well.” Optimus laughed sending Megatron a questioning look.

No way in the pit was he going to explain that in front of everyone, “A conversation for later, I promise.”

“Very well, I shall hold you to that Megatron. So some explanations please.” Optimus almost pleaded.

Starting with Hook almost everyone took a turn at explaining the events of the past ten years. Though no one could explain why Megatron suddenly decided to change how they were gathering Energon. Optimus had a feeling that it was somehow because of him. He was impressed, so the war was over.

“The war is over then.” Optimus smiled in relief.

“If that is all, Optimus and I need to have a private conversation.” Megatron announced and everyone cleared out.

Only Optimus heard Megatron’s amused laughter at the mechs haste.

“Now you want to know several more things, yes?” Megatron smiled.

“Yes Megatron and you can start with your actions this morning.” Optimus sighed.

Megatron considered for a moment. He stood and walked over to Optimus who also stood and backed up until he hit a wall. Megatron moved in closer, “This is why.” Megatron whispered before capturing Optimus’s lips in a tender kiss.

“I have fallen in love with you. It nearly broke my spark when I found out that you were predicted to only have 0.002% chance for a full recovery. And again when it took two Earth months for any signs of an improvement to show.” Megatron’s voice was heavy with emotion, “Prime, my Prime.”

“How long, have you felt this way?” Optimus was stunned he had no idea, he had suspected nothing.

“I have always admired you, just not some of your spoon fed ideals. You should never have trusted the council. I will admit I was also at fault, but it felt like the right course of action at the time. I realised how I felt since shortly after waking on Earth. Back then I was in denial I did not want to believe what my spark was telling me. I’m not sure exactly when I realised the truth, it was a slow realisation. I had slowly stopped fighting it. Please give me a chance.” Megatron admitted.

“So that is why you took me in and looked after me when you could have taken the opportunity to be rid of me. That is why you had me in your quarters. I need time. I have much to think about. Just give me some time and space. I am not saying no, just not right now.” Optimus managed.

“Alright, this is more than I had any right to expect. And I understand all of this is a lot to take in. I will see you around then.” Megatron nodded, it did make sense, and left.

Optimus sat down in one of the many chairs and started trying to make sense of everything.

Ratchet came in some time later with a cube of energon, “I knew, to me it was obvious how he would always seek you out. Always fight with you one on one. Even how he like you could never make the final blow. From what Hook tells me he was an absolute mess when you showed no sign of recovery for two months.”

Optimus nodded, “The Matrix has told me as much, it also knew. The Matrix is the only reason I recovered at all. From what it tells me, if not for its intervention I would still be in that state, just a shell. It was testing Megatron to see if his feelings for me were true.”

“The question now is do you feel anything for him?” Ratchet took a seat pushing the energon towards Optimus.

“That is what I am trying to figure out. I do believe he is worth a chance, so I will not say anything until I have figured out my own feelings.” Optimus took a sip, then a larger gulp as he realised that he was hungry.

“Good, he will not take it well if you toy with him, which I know you will not. I think he is expecting you to say no, that is according to a conversation he had with Hook.” Ratchet sighed.

“Thank you Ratchet, I just need time. So much has happened I need to get back into it. I won’t keep him waiting for too long he deserves better than that.” Optimus smiled.

“Good. I will take you to some spare quarters, where you can stay tonight, then you have a choice, Ark or Nemesis.” Ratchet stood.

“I think it would be best if I have quarters in both places. I will need to work with the Decepticons, so that will make it easier.” Optimus sighed.

“That is a good idea, come on.” Ratchet walked out the door without checking to see if Prime was following.

Optimus decided to make his decision first before asking for semi-permanent quarters in the Nemesis.  
He took nearly two weeks in deciding during which time he reacquainted himself with the humans. He was surprised by how much they had advanced in 10 years.

Optimus was waiting for the meeting to finish. He had made his choice and wanted to let Megatron know.  
He stayed behind after the meeting.

“Is there something you want, Prime?” Megatron asked. His spark expanding in his chest, could this be about how he felt?

“Yes, I have made my decision. I will be giving you a chance. You were so good to me the last 10 years so I think you deserve a chance.” Optimus smiled.

“You mean this. I-Thank you. I will not make you regret this.” Megatron looked a little vulnerable.

Optimus stepped closer and placed a hand on Megatron’s cheek.

“Yes I do mean it; I would never joke around with something like this.” Optimus assured him, swallowing any reply with a kiss.

Megatron froze for a moment then started kissing back.

His spark was spinning with joy. Optimus Prime was his.


End file.
